1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light pulse generator apparatus. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a high-power light pulse generating apparatus which includes an optical loop constituted by an optical switch, optical fiber and other optical elements and which is capable of outputting a high-power light pulse by turning on an optical switch for a short time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For making available a light pulse of high power, there are used a gas laser and a solid laser. Among others, a Nd-doped YAG pulse laser incorporating a Q-switch can emit a peak power higher than 1 kW.
A structure of a high-power light pulse generating apparatus known heretofore is shown in FIG. 2. In this figure, a reference numeral 11 denotes a light source for optical pumping, 12 denotes a lens, 13 denotes a Nd-doped YAG laser rod, 14 denotes a pulse generator, 15 denotes a driver, 16 denotes an optical switch, and finally a numeral 17 denotes a half-mirror. The Nd-doped YAG laser rod is excited by output light of the optically pumping light source 11 through the lens 12. The pulse generator 14 drives the driver 15 for operating the optical switch 16 as a Q-switch. A part of a resonance light beam emitted through the optical switch 16 is extracted externally through the half-mirror 17. With the structure of the light pulse generating apparatus shown in FIG. 2, a light pulse of high power can be obtained. However, this known apparatus suffers from a problem that it is difficult to realize alignment of the optical axis and change a width of the light pulse because of massive configuration of the optical system as employed.